Anomilies
by Deloren96
Summary: Jordan is a new agent at the warehouse. Artie, Myka, Pete, and Claudia are all helping her adjust. her unsuspecting boyfriend just wante her back in his life. Her dead brother is trying to contact her beyond the grave, and it doesnt get so friendly.
1. Chapter 1

This was definitely a lie. This man couldn't be standing in front of me. He just couldn't. It was a dream, a horribly wonderful dream. I tried pinching myself on the arm, resulting in a wince. Okay, maybe this wasn't a dream.

"Jordan, I came back for you. Why don't you want me?" his angelic face twisted into that of pain. His eyes glistened with the threatening tears.

"Jake, I don't-" I was cut short by a hand on my shoulder.

"Jordan, what the Hell." Chris was behind me, whirling me to face him. My eyes were wide with terror, my hands trembling. "You saw him again, didn't you?" I just stared ahead, trying to convince myself otherwise.

"N-No Chris. No I didn't." I turned on my heel, grabbing my gun by the door and heading out. I ran to the car, punching in coordinates and heading towards a new place. Artie had told me to think on his offer, and I had done plenty of thinking.

If Jake was trying to contact me beyond the grave, maybe these "artifacts" as Artie had said, had some sort of connection. Punching my foot on the gas pedal, I raced towards the coordinates.


	2. Chapter 2

**Myka's P.O.V**

"Claudia, where can I find-" I stopped as I rounded the corner.

"Ah, Myka. Just in time for the new mission." Claudia waved me over, her blue streak glowing in the light. I rolled my eyes, taking my seat beside Pete.

"Okay, so, there is a girl in... Virginia who has been seeing her dead brother. At the same time, others have been reporting hallucinations as well. The only issue is, the girl has vanished." Artie paused, obviously not saying something.

I seemed to be the only one who noticed, so I didn't breathe a word.

"So, are we looking for the girl or the artifact?" Pete spoke, opening the folder to stare at pictures. His face went blank at one of them, his eyes went hard.

"Pete? What's wrong?"

"This... Is this the girl?" He held up a photo of a girl roughly 20 with corkscrew curls down to her waist that could only be described as glowing they were so brightly gold. Her face was fair and childish, but her eyes spoke with all the wisdom in the world. She was oddly deceiving.

"Yes, do you know her Pete?" Artie answered reluctantly, almost hesitant to hear Pete's reply.

"Sort of, in a way. She's my cousin like, three times removed. She showed up at the last reunion, that's the only way I recognized her." he paper clipped the photo back inside the folder, flipping through some more.

"Dude, this means you know some stuff about her?" Claudia spoke roughly, trying not to be nosy.

"Yeah, I guess. I mean, I knew her brother Jake better than anything. He died only a few months ago, my guess is that's why she's hallucinating." shutting the folder, he handed it to me. I flipped through, trying to decipher any family resemblance between her and Pete.

Just then, an alarm outside the warehouse screeched in our ears. Pete and I grabbed our guns, heading out the door.

"Damn car, breaking down... Dammit!" We could hear a feminine voice not far off, we could also hear her kick the tires of the "Damn car". 

**Jordan's P.O.V  
**  
My stupid SUV decided to break down, now of all times. I mean, yes I was at the coordinates, but it was a giant barn. What the Hell was Artie doing at a giant barn? He was a professor, right.

Kicking the tire, I whirled around and knotted my hands in my hair. I felt wind around me, then feeling a hand on my shoulder.

Whirring to see who it was, I came face to face with Jake.

"Be good Jo Jo." His soft almost inaudible voice filled my ears.

"Jake? What is this place? Am I where I'm supposed to be?" With one look of pity, his chocolate eyes started to fade. Before I knew it, he was gone.

"Where are you supposed to be?" I whirled to see two people with guns pointed at my head. I took a trembling step backwards.

"Do you know Artie?" That was the girl with brown hair and a bit of a frown line…

"Why did the alarm trigger?"

"What? What alarm? I don't know where I am, I was told to get a professor Arthur Neilson here. But if this barn is where he lives, I'd rather leave."

"Artie told you to come here?" The girl again. I could tell she was the leader type.

"Look why don't you just go get Artie? He'll probably be happy to see me." I put my arms up in traditional surrender motion as they shoved their guns closer. Artie then came running out the door.

"Pete, Myka! It's fine, that's the girl I told you about-"

"Yes, but how did she get here? Wasn't she supposed to be in Virginia?" Myka replied nervously. She lowered her gun, taking Pete's gun out of my face as well.

"Thanks Artie." I mumbled this, placing my hands now uselessly at my side.

"Thank me later. Didn't I tell you to call?" I groaned.

"Yeah, well its kinda an emergency." Artie gave me a prodding look. "The hallucinations are getting worse. They're getting more real." And that what scared me.

Jake was trying to say something, and my only action was to run to a professor who lives in a giant barn. Wait to go Jo Jo.

"Worse, How so?" Artie took my elbow, throwing a glare to Pete and Myka. I looked between the three of them, not sure what the heck was going on.

"I can feel him now. When he touches me, it feels like he's really there." I looked to Artie pleadingly. Suddenly another girl came out.

This one was spunky with a blue streak running down her hair. She waved to Artie, then looking to me.

"No way, you got her?" She skipped over, catching Artie's glare. "Jeesh, okay, okay, private time." She then pulled out a bulky wallet, running it in front Artie's nose. "I'll just go tinker with this then-"

"NO!" Pete, Myka, and Artie al erupted in protest. I was guessing that that was no ordinary wallet.

The girl crumpled over in a fit of laughter, sticking the wallet back into her pocket.

"Claudia, do not influence Jordan." Turning away from Claudia, he led me to the barn.

I was surprised when we stepped into a white, hi-tech tube. M steps faltered as I stared in awe.

Myka walked past, patting my shoulder.

"Welcome to Warehouse 13."


	3. Chapter 3

W13 Fan Fiction

Chapter twoJordan's P.O.V

"So you're telling me that this warehouse collects objects, that out in the normal world, would destroy civilization?" My voice came out shrill and confused. What the Hell was I doing here? Was I picked or did Artie just think I would do a good job?

"Yes, in a nutshell." That was Claudia. She groaned as somebody elbowed her.

"Claudia, don't overwhelm the girl." I rolled my eyes at Artie. He thought _I _got overwhelmed? Myka caught my eye roll, and by what I knew of her so far, she was very inquisitive.

"What's got you rolling your eyes?" She smiled as I glared to her for noticing.

"Nothing, it's just… Nothing. So what am I? Am I an agent like Pete and Myka, or am I a geek like Claudia?"

"I take offense to that term. I prefer technical support." Claudia plopped down next to me, glaring playfully.

"Well, you'll start "Technical support" and work your way up." I laughed as Artie used air quotes. He then stood, motioning for me to follow. Claudia was the first up however.

"Why don't I get promoted? I had hallucination too ya know!" She sulked towards him, rambling on about how much longer she had been here, now much more useful she was, and how much more skill she had.

"Yes, Claudia, you do have more skill, especially in protecting the Warehouse from the inside. You know I can't handle the computers as well as you can." Artie plugged his ears, shutting his eyes pained as she just continued to ramble.

"That is one thing you get used to after your time here." Pete spoke beside me, patting my shoulder as he plugged his ears as well. I just stared at Claudia. She definitely had spunk and vigor if nothing else. Just then my phone buzzed, and thankfully, Claudia stopped.

"Hello?"

"Oh thank god! Do you know how worried I've been?" Chris' voice filled my ears. I sighed.

"Hey Chris, look now isn't really the best time…" I looked to the four expectant faces. They all stared at me as if the cell phone were legendary.

"What? Why, where are you?" Chris's voice just got more anxious by the second. Great.

"Look…um… I have a new assignment at work. It'll take a while, but I promise I'll come home soon." My heart yearned for him, and I wanted his arms around me. I wanted to see his charming face.

"You can't give me details? No dates?" Shit, this was going to be hard.

"Look, Chris, I want to tell you, but my boss will have my head if I do. Please, just trust me on this." I knotted a hand in my hair, walking over to a table.

"How can I trust you if you could be halfway across the country?" I sighed, leaning against the table.

"If I told you, you promise not to breathe a word?" Artie looked like he had a seizure, his face was horrified. I stuck up a "One moment" finger.

"Yeah babe, totally." He called me babe, which made me want to melt.

"Well, Joyce sent me to California on an article that is sort of investigative. I won't be home _any _time soon, but I am getting a handsome raise." That was a lie, and I didn't even know if I was getting paid. "So until Christmas, pleas just don't… get your hopes up. I don't want to promise anything."

Silence. Artie had calmed, still giving me an evil eye. Slowly, Chris spoke.

"California. Well this is great babe! I'll miss you everyday, and I promise not to breathe a word. Not even to Joyce." I smiled, giving everyone in the room thumbs up.

"Aww, thanks Chris. You have no idea how much I miss you. I felt a silent tear trickle down my cheek, wiping it away as soon as I noticed. I could hear him chuckle on the line.

"Kisses, I gotta go, I'm already late for a meeting." He kissed the phone one last time before hanging up. I clicked 'end' then finally facing my audience.

"See how great I am?" They laughed as I got a high five from Claudia. I then turned to Artie.

"I will get to see him right? I won't do this if I don't." I held my glare stiffly. I was not taking no for an answer.

"Yeah, once a month should be arrange able. Artie laughed as I hugged him.

"thank you! You have no idea how much that means!" I pulled away, smiling brightly. He pulled away, then gesturing towards an old door.

"I think it's time for that tour."

_Hours_ later, I finally had room to breathe. Artie left to help Claudia with inventory, and Myka was in a corner reading. Knowing Pete, or from what I've gathered, he was probably off playing with an artifact somewhere.

My mind was spinning in so many different directions, I was thinking of getting a GPS. I wanted to know every little thing about each and every artifact, about the warehouse, and the infamous Mrs. Fredrick. But I knew if I asked, I would somehow end back up in a boring college lecture.

Coming to a halt outside the office door, I felt wind brush my face. It was warm and gentle, causing my eyes to close pleased.

"Jordan." Jake's voice was soft behind me. I smiled.

"Hey Jake." I was whispering, knowing that they were probably watching me.

"Jordan, turn around." With that simple command, I turned to see Jake. His broad shoulders were right at my nose, and as I looked up, I could see his bronze hair and amazing hazel eyes.

"yeah Jake?" I looked up, meeting his mesmerizing gaze.

"Don't stay here. Go with Chris. Don't stay." His eyes turned to fill with sorrow and pleads.

"I don't have a choice Jake."

"Go to Chris, before it's to late." With that, a blazing white light burned in my eyes. And with that, Jake was gone.


End file.
